Mind reader
by beautiful.world17
Summary: Short Aubrey/Chloe story. After the performance when Aubrey puked, Chloe is there to comfort her


Mind reader

( Author's note: Hey this is still pitch perfect, i'm a huge fan of beca and kommissar . so cute. Anyways this is a Aubrey/Chloe oneshot from pitch perfect. It's after the first performance where Aubrey puked. Regina is the name of the leader of the bellas, you know, the dark brown headed girl, I don't know what her name is and if she has one i'm sorry I don't know what her name is. It's from Aubreys perspective. Hope you enjoy and please give feedback!)

It happened and it was feeding on Aubrey bit by bit. The world flashed right in front of her eyes. She messed up and she wasn't even nervous but now she felt terrible. _Why did this happen too me?_ she thought disappointedly. The bellas brought her to the toilet and took care of her. She couldn't imagine the look on Regina's face.

Reality finally came back to her, she was crying. She felt a few pats on her back. She wiped the tears off her face and looked at her friends " T-thanks" she said nervously. They all smiled then a brunette gave her a water bottle. She gladly took it and drank a bit of it. She wanted to take another sip from the water bottle but it was snached out of her hands.

She looked up " Hey!" she complained then saw it was Regina. " You messed our only chance to win the nationals!" She yelled at her. Aubrey just looked at her, she didn't get up but she could see the rest of the bellas looking concerned " It wasn't my fault…" she began. Regina looked at her, frustrated. " You choose what you ate last night didn't you! What did you eat for dinner? chocolate? ya probably that" She yelled, mocking Aubrey. Aubrey felt powerless, she loved being in the bellas and didn't want to fight back. " I..i didn't eat last night" she told them " That might be why".

Regina crossed her arms " Well I don't want to be a part of a group of girls who are depressed and won't eat, who is with me?" she asked. The girls look at each other and one blond put up her hand, then more girls put up their hands. Aubrey look shocked " You really think i'm depressed!? I'm stressed out because of you! That's why I didn't eat!" She protested, then a few girls put their hands down, agreeing with Aubrey. " Well if you feel like try leading yourself! You will see how hard it is on me" Regina told them then turned around " Cause I retire from acapella" she added before walking out. Aubrey sighed then a red head walked up to her and helped her up " Here I will help you too your dorm" she softly said. Aubrey gave a smile and with the girls help walked back to her dorm. She gave Chloe the keys and she opened the door. Chloe sat her down on the bed and sat down next to her, stroking her hair. Aubrey smiled " Thanks" she told her " I mean it". Chloe continued to stroke her hair " It's no problem but you should rest, I will be here if you need me" she told her and Aubrey slowly drifted off to sleep.

She woke up feeling alone, she quickly sat up, looking around. She heard a small chuckle " Don't worry, I told you I would be here when you woke up" She said with a smile on her face. Aubrey also smiled then noticed a smell. "What you making?" Aubrey asked slowly getting out of bed. " Bacon and eggs, there for you" Chloe said while looking at the pan " What type of eggs you like?" she asked Aubrey. " Umm sunnyside up" she told Chloe. She nodded and continued to cook. Aubrey wanted to change so she got some clothing and went to the bathroom to change.

Once she was done changing she walked out and saw that Chloe was setting plates on the table " Breakfast is done" she told Aubrey. Aubrey walked over and sat down. She started to eat and Chloe looked at her "Sooo about yesterday, are you really gonna take over the bellas?" she asked, her eyes full of curiosity. " Well, I think I may, I.." she got interrupted "We...continue" Chloe quickly, Aubrey gave a smile " We will have to find more people to join, the rest quit" she continued and Chloe sighed " That may be hard but we will do it, Next year it's already too late right now" She told her. Aubrey nodded her head in agreement and continued to eat " I didn't know you knew how to cook" she admitted. " Well doesn't everyone have to know how to do that?" Chloe asked. Aubrey shrugged " Ya I guess so".

Aubrey took her plate to the sink and left them there and went to sit on her bed, Chloe sat next to her. " What you thinking?" Cloe asked concerned. Aubrey sighed then before she could say anything Chloe moved closer to her, pretty much leaning on her. She smiled " I'm wondering if i'm as straight as I thought" she said and that made Chloe smile " Same" Aubrey nudged her " Hey, we were thinking the same thing" she joked. Chloe looked at her " Girl can you read minds or something like that?" she asked then Aubrey put her lips on Chloe's. It was a soft and gentle kiss and lasted around 2 minutes or maybe 6, Aubrey couldn't tell, she was to caught in the moment. Then they backed off slowly and Chloe was the first to speak

" Mind reader" She joked and then they cuddled


End file.
